Access Control Lists (ACLs) are data models used by computer systems in order to identify a given user's access rights to specific resources in the computer system. Examples of ACL models used in enterprise storage systems include role based access control (RBAC) models and attribute based access control (ABAC) models. RBAC and ABAC models enable system administrators to control access to resources by setting policies based on roles and attributes, and establishment of their hierarchies and relationships.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.